


Afraid of the dark.

by ElletheBell



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Other, Scary Movies, Sleeping Together, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: The movie really wasn't that scary...
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Afraid of the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooooo short. But I had the idea and just went with it.😄. Hopefully you enjoy it.

Richard couldn't sleep. 

He normally loved watching scary movies but there was something about the one they watched this evening that made him unsettled.

Every shadow, every sound, was a potential threat. 

He thought he would feel secure with Jeremy and James sleeping beside him but he was on the edge of the bed and they were both fast asleep next to one another on the other side. 

He didn't want to seem like a child and wake them up but if he didn't he knew he wouldn't sleep at all.

He quietly sat up, being careful to keep the blanket secured around him, and shuffled over to his two boyfriends.

He figured that perhaps he wouldn't have to rouse them if he mindfully climbed between them both, however there wasn't much room. 

He was halfway over Jeremy's snoring body when James' voice broke the silence of the night. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, voice raspy.

Richard jumped at the sudden sound, eyes wide and searching through the darkness. Immediately James smirked.

"I was just... cold." Richard lied poorly, settling in between the two. Jeremy finally awakened as well when he got an accidental elbow to the ribs.

"Mmmhmm'' James winked. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that movie we watched now would it?" He questioned, giving a telling look to Jeremy who was confused as to what they were both talking about. 

"No." Richard scoffed. 

"Oh, was our little hamster scared?" Jeremy cooed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. 

"I'm not scared." Richard protested, though his eyes gave way to his lie. 

"Sure." Jeremy chuckled, tucking Richard against him. James followed the course of the other man and soon Richard was enveloped in a comforting embrace, both of his loves protecting him.

After several minutes their youngest partner was asleep, breathing quietly with a ghost of a smile across his face. 

James played with Richard's dark hair, it was getting long enough to now. 

"We're not going to let him forget this." He said, already planning the fun they could have tomorrow.

"God no." Jeremy laughed quietly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

With that they let sleep overtake them once more. The promise of teasing their little hamster laying on the horizon of tomorrow. 


End file.
